marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph / Warren Worthington III (Earth-9009)
Seraph / Warren Worthington III (Earth-9009) Warren Kenneth Worthington III, originally known as Angel and later as Archangel, and finally as Seraph is one of the five founding X-Men who Professor X assembled to overcome the threat of evil mutants and fight for the dream of peaceful coexistence and equality between humans and mutants. Angel is a member of a subspecies of humans known as mutants, also colloquially known as Homo superior who are born with superhuman abilities derivatives of the "Gene X" also known as "X-Factor" or "Gene Mutant". Warren Worthington III originally possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, enabling him to fly. He is the heir of the Worthington family fortune, and this privileged background results in Warren being stereotyped as self-absorbed and unable to deal with hardships during his early years with the X-Men. This personality was ultimately replaced with a more introspective and brooding personality in the late 1980s, when the Warren Worthington III was changed into the darker "Archangel" persona. While Angel's wings were originally feathered, his transition to Archangel resulted in metallic wings and newfound powers. Recently as a result of a new set of secondary mutations Warren Worthington III gained new mutant powers as the ability to cast wings of psychic light upon his back that gave him a whole new range of all-new mutant powers.Realizing that he had evolved enormously in both power and responsibility Warren Worthington III took on the new superheroic identity of Seraph (one of the Supreme Angels surrounding God's throne according to the Kabbalah of Angels).He once again gained the joy of life he once had mixed with a personality who is a figure of responsibility and leadership worthy of respect among the X-Men of his Multiverse reality. Powers and Abilities Warren Worthington III as Seraph is able to make wings of psychic light appear or disappear on his back, allowing him to fly teleport over long distances and whose psychic light is capable of breaking the psyches of his opponents mind. In an act of flapping his wings he can unleash a veritable storm of sparks of psychic light formed by wing-light feathers that function as blades of psychic energy that can shatter the minds of his opponents and reduce them to the state of catatonic vegetables.Seraph / Warren Worthington III can also if he wants to materialize under the five fingers of each of his hands claws of psychic light that work just like Psylocke's telepathic daggers can cause both psychic and physical lethal damage and even kill his opponents.His wings of psychic light also generate a psionic light aura that acts as a personal force field protecting him or those in contact with him from energetic attacks, projectiles, explosions and direct physical attacks.They also allow him to fly with elegance and resourcefulness in the air and he is able to perform extremely elaborate aerial juggling prowess with super agility, super speed and super reflexes.He is also capable of utilizing a "Scanner Sense" clairvoyant power that allows him to find among millions of minds the psychic signature of a single particular mind and to restrict it until he meets it personally. This power works even hundreds of miles apart, separating Seraph from the person he wants to meet. Lastly Seraph / Warren Worthington III is able to conjure super psionic strength that enables him to lift and press up to 20 tons and can use the psychic light of his wings to heal serious injuries he has sustained while facing opponents. Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Winged Characters Category:Heroes Category:Millionaires Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Bio Weapons Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Acrobats Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Clairvoyance Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws